CSI: The Next Generation
by trishaj48
Summary: Here is my idea for my next story. The pre-log will give you an idea of where this story is going. The story will be about their children but I will surely toss in the parents too. GSR always,no matter how old they get Nothing is owned by me.
1. Chapter 1

_Gil and Sara have been together a lot longer then on the TV show - they have to be in order to make my story work lol_.

CSI: The Next Generation

_ (Below is just a little information so you will know who is who and who belongs to who. I would not want to __confuse anyone.)_

Gil and Sara have two children, a boy named Ryan who is now 22 and a daughter, Elizabeth who is 20.

Ryan is a lot like his dad, he loves bugs and while studying entomology at WLVU during the day while he works as a CSI on graves. He and Warrick and Catherine's daughter, Tya have been going together since high school.

Elizabeth (Beth to everyone but dad who still calls her Ladybug) is Sara cloned. Her love for animals has lead her to a position as a CSI also but of a different kind. She is part of a Mobile Animal Crime Scene Investigation team. It is brand new in the state of Nevada. Beth sort of has Mom's idea about men (well pre Gil anyway) that they are more of a hindrance then a help - this too will change.

Gil has retired and teaches, he is also in the process of writing a book on forensic entomology.

Sara is still on graves and is helping Gil with his book.

Catherine has taken Ecklie's job - am not sure why he left yet.

Nick and Sophia married and have a son, Austin 21 who has followed moms footsteps and became a police officer. Their daughter, Kristen, is a senior in high school. Sophia took Jim's job when he retired and Nick took Gil's.

Warrick and Greg still work graves.

Wendy and David Hodges married and have a son, Robert. He is a freshman in high school.

Greg wrote his book on old Vegas and story's not known to a lot of people. Lilly co-wrote it with him. (Nothing like getting first hand information.)

Chapter 1

Gil was sitting at his desk deep in thought when his son came down the stairs. "Dad I was wondering if I could barrow that bookby Dr. Stiller? There is something about this case that has bugging me." Then he laughed, "No pun intended."

Gil laughed also. "That was the same thing I was thinking. Your Mom and I were talking about it. Grab the book and bring it here maybe I can help."

Gil had retired form the lab a while ago but every so once in a while a case comes by that tweaks his interest, this was one of them.

Sara was in the kitchen finishing dinner when she heard her sons voice. She looked in the den and seen father and son working together. She smiled, Ryan was his father. The same mannerisms, the same likes and dislikes and he had his dads eyes.

Those deep blue bedroom eyes, as she had often called them. It was no wonder the girls could not keep their hands off Ryan. But Ryan only had eyes for Tya Lacy Brown. Tya was Warrick and Catherine's girl. She had a permit copper tan and inherited her fathers green eyes, her hair was black and fell just below her shoulders in perfect waves, like her mother.

Ryan was a son any parent would be proud to have. Despite the fact that he was born with his fathers hearing loss. (He had his cochlear implant when he was 9 months old.) He graduated valedictorian from high school and is carrying a 4.0 Grade Point Average in his studies at WLVU. This did not surprise his parents, his IQ was 135.

Gil and Ryan pondered over the book as Sara walked in the den. "All that information is on the computer you know," she said.

At the same time they both said, "I know. But I would rather read it in from a book." Sara laughed.

"You have to lean into a computer," Gil said. "I would rather read from a comfortable position, leaning back," Ryan said finishing his father's thought.

"It is a Papaipema Seciosissima," Ryan said. "A what?" Sara said. "A Regal Fern Borer," Gil said, "Found only in South America." "So if it found it's way into our victims suitcase," Sara said. "Our victim has been in South America," Gil said, "Right in this area," he said pointing to an area on the map." "That should help ID him," Ryan said, "I will call Sophia."

"Time to eat," Sara told them. "As soon as I make this call," Ryan said, "Thanks Dad."

Gil stood and put his arm around Sara's waist as they walked to the dinning room.

"Did not hear you come in, Ladybug," Gil said to their daughter Elizabeth. "Just got here," she said kissing his cheek.

"Wash up, dinner is ready," Sara told her.

If Ryan was Gil then Beth was Sara. Gil often joked that he did not father Beth, Sara just cloned her.

"Mom, I asked Dr. Merck to stop by tomorrow, is that ok?"

"Of course," Sara said. Dr. Melinda Merck is the nations premier forensic veterinarian and animal CSI and someone Sara longed to meet. She was in Vegas teaching a few classes about animal forensics.

That was Beth's calling, since she was a child animals have been her life. When she found out that there was a branch of forensic that dealt with animals and when the animal CSI branch was started in Vegas she was the first one to apply.

Like her brother she graduated valedictorian from her class. Ryan would joke with her saying he was smarter then she, her IQ was only 130.

Over dinner Beth talked about Dr. Merck and the Mobile Animal Crime Scene Investigation Unit. Gil looked at his daughter and smiled.

Later that evening Gil and Sara were sitting on the bed. "We are so lucky," Sara said. She was referring to the children.

"I know I am," Gil said kissing Sara. He gently laid her on the bed and broke the kiss long enough to look into her eyes. In her eyes, he saw the same depth of passion for him that he was feeling for her.

His hand found those places on her body that still sent shivers through her. There love was still as passionate as it had always been.

He kissed his way down her chest, undoing the buttons of her pajamas as he licked every inch of uncovered skin. He knew the enticing sweet and salty tang of her warm body as she lay underneath him.

He could feel himself grow hard as he slipped his right hand in between her legs. Sara groaned softly and spread them open for him, giving him more room.

Gil needed her - he had always needed her - but he would hold back until she was satisfied.

Sara gasped as his thumb flicked her clit and his middle finger expertly grazed her spot. Sara's eyes were glossy with pleasure, her breathing heavy as she gave into the waves of passion that rippled throughout her body. Her climax was intense.

Sara's body trembled as Gil entered her, she could feel his throbbing manhood as he pumped it in her. Soon they were moving to the same rhythm, Gil whispered her name as he exploded inside her.

Gil moved from atop of Sara and wrapped her in his arms.

Gil smiled, each time was like the first time, each time they made love only strengthen their bond and commitment to each other, once more he knew she was his and his alone. Sleep found them, that beautiful, peaceful deep sleep that lovers know.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

With the information that Ryan had given Sophia and a little more leg work the victim was IDed. With that part of it done they had to find the person who had slit his throat. That proved to be easier then anyone thought it might be, the suspect ran a red light and slammed into a police car - Thank God for careless criminals.

Beth brought Dr. Merck to the house for dinner. With her love for animals Sara had wanted to meet Dr. Merck for a while. Dr. Merck told Sara all about the van and what can be done with it.

"The Mobile Animal CSI Unit," Dr. Merck said, "will allow us to process any animal involved suspected crime scene more quickly and more efficiently. Because we will be working on-site, rather than transporting animals and other evidence back to a lab, this will also reduce the stress placed on the animals. It will also provide for a proven chain of custody, ensuring the integrity of evidence."

"What kind of a van is it?" Gil had asked.

"It is a Ford E-450 customized by La Boit Inc.," Isaac Mathews said. Isaac was the driver of the van.

Sara, Beth, Dr. Merck and Isaac talked about the van and the advantage it will to the LVPD and the Crime Lab. Gil noticed something that Sara had not, Beth could not take her eyes off Isaac. He smiled as he remembered those looks between him and Sara.

Ryan came in the living room, "What's for dinner?"

It was then that Sara had noticed the time. "I am so sorry," she said, "I ask you to dinner and then got talking and forget all about it."

Gil walked up behind Sara and kissed her cheek, "Not to worry love. I have taken care of it. Dinner is on the patio."

Gil had thrown some stakes and veggie burgers on the grill and there was some salad left over form yesterday.

Sara smiled, "Now you know why I keep him."

"Because he can cook?" Ryan said.

Sara looked into her husbands eyes, "No. Because he is what is missing in me, he makes me complete." Beth smiled at her parents, she could see the love in their eyes. "That is the kind of love I want," she said to herself.

The conversation continued over dinner when Ryan said, "Dad I need to talk to you."

Gil excused himself and he and Ryan took Hank out for a run. "Dad, I want to ask Tya to marry me," he said after he was out of earshot of the others.

Gil smiled, he knew this day was coming, he was just not sure when. "Sounds like a good idea," he said.

"Well there is a problem," Ryan said. "Certainly not Warrick and Catherine," Gil said. "No," Ryan answered. "We can't afford our own place yet and Rick said their place is not - well let's just say he said the walls in his house are to thin and there are just some noises he can live the rest of his life without hearing."

Gil laughed, "Let me talk to your Mom. I think we can work something out." Gil called Hank, then to his son he said, "Come with me."

They went to his and Sara's room. Gil opened a jewelry box inside the box was a ring box. "This belonged to my great grandfather," Gil told him. "Each Grissom male has given it to his lady to wear. Then on their wedding day this ring is replaced by the wedding band and put someplace safe for the next generation Grissom boy. It is now yours."

"Thanks Dad," Ryan said. Gil looked at him and smirked, "Do we need a 'birds and bees' talk?" Ryan blushed, "Just because we have not done it dose not mean I don't know how to. Anyway, we had that talk a long time ago."

Ryan told Gil he intended to ask her on Friday while they are out to dinner. "Good," Gil said, "Gives me a chance to talk to your mother."

Later that night Gil and Sara were laying on their bed, Sara had found her comfy place. "What did Ryan need to talk to you about?" she asked. Gil told her about his talk with Ryan, then he told her about Ryan's problem.

Sara thought for a while, "We can do one of two things," she said, "We can either help them get a place of their own or we can fix up the basement and they can stay there." Gil laughed, "The basement IS completely insulated and sound proof."

Sara smiled, "I think we should let them decided what they would rather do."

"I have another tidbit of news for you," Gil said. He then told her about the way Beth was looking at Isaac.

Sara sat up and looked at him, "Beth? In love?"

"It can happen," Gil said, "I mean how many people thought you would never find love and happiness."

Sara kissed him passionately, "I did and still do," she said.

Gil pulled Sara to him and kissed her as his fingers slowly started to unbutton her pajama top.

"Mr. Grissom if you don't stop that we might never get to sleep," she told him as his hands moved to those private places that have always and still do arouse her.

Gil looked into her eyes, "Do you want me to stop?" "Never," she whispered. After they had finished making love and Sara was once more back in her comfy place Gil smiled. "It is a good thing our room is sound proof."

Chapter 3

The next morning Gil and Sara were talking to Ryan. Gil told him that he and Tya were welcome to stay in the basement. "It will not take much to fix it up," Gil said.

"It is plenty big enough to make into a small efficiency," Sara said, "We can call Russ I am sure he can help us."

Ryan hugged his mother, "Thanks Mom. Thanks Dad. That will be one less thing for us to worry about." He grabbed his text books and headed out the door.

Beth came running down the stairs, "Breakfast?" Sara asked her daughter. "No time Mom," she said grabbing a cereal bar and a container of orange juice. "I am meeting Isaac at the lab."

She kissed her father and took off out the door waving at them.

"I think I need to talk to this Isaac fella," Gil said to Sara. Sara kissed his cheek as she cleared the table, "Daddy's little girl has another man in her life and daddy is jealous."

"Not jealous," Gil said, "I just don't want her hurt." Sara leaned close to his ear and whispered, "Jealous."

Gil pulled her into his lap and kissed her, "When was the last time I told you I love you?"

"I believe it was last night. I seem to remember those words coming out of your mouth between the pants and groans of pure pleasure,"she kissed him stood and finished clearing the table.

Gil stood and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Kids are gone … you are off," he said as he kissed her neck. He knew from the years they spent together that this was the one thing she could not resist.

"You are playing dirty, Mr. Grissom," she said pushing herself closer to him.

He ran his hand under her pajama top and cupped her breast, "Is it working?"

She did not answer, she just looked into his eyes and headed for the bedroom. He smiled, all these years together and words were still not needed between them. He followed his wife to their room.

Beth meant Isaac in the parking lot. "Morning," he said. She smiled. He handed her a cup of coffee, "I took the liberty, hope you don't mind." She took it and thanked him.

"So - Let me show you around the van," he said opening the door. He showed her the general supply cabinet that contained things such as a Digital SLR camera, crime scene tape, a stretcher for animal transport, and face masks. There was also medical examination and surgical equipment to evaluate and treat animals for emergency life-threatening conditions, as well as necropsy equipment, and also evidence collection supplies. Finally he showed her the grave detection and exhumation equipment.

"This thing is fantastic," she said stepping outside the van. "We should have something like this for our crime scenes too."

"There is too much crime in Vegas," a voice from behind her said. She turns to see Tya. "Hi Tya," Beth said. She introduced Tya and Isaac.

"It is time to see how this thing works," Tya said shaking his hand. She handed him an address, "An officer answered a domestic dispute call and in the back yard they found several carcasses, the owner claims they died natural, my man is not sure."

"Shall we?" he said opening the door. Beth smiled and got inside.

Meanwhile at the house Gil and Sara had showered and dressed, "I do believe the kitchen never did get cleaned," she said smiling at him.

"That is because I am married to the hottest woman alive," he said playfully slapping her bottom. She headed for the kitchen as he called Russ to talk about converting the basement into a studio apartment for Ryan and Tya.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 4

Ryan took Tya to dinner that Friday night and asked her to be his wife, she went home wearing the Grissom family ring.

Warrick, Gil, Ryan and Russ worked to convert the basement into an efficiency apartment. They would have a small kitchen, living room, bedroom and bath. Sara told then they were welcome to use the laundry room and the den. Russ ran a phone line to the basement and cable.

"Dad," Beth said. "Can I have Ryan's room after he gets married?"

Ryan said, "You can have it before them. Dad said I can move to the apartment when it is done and that will be next week."

Gil smiled, "I guess that is settled. Then he added, "Your Mom is looking for you Ladybug." Beth smiled and took off to find her Mom.

"Dad," Ryan said, "The phone is for you." Gil thanked him and took the call. "Mr. Grissom, this is Isaac." "Hello Isaac," he said. "I was wondering if ….. well I would like to ….," Isaac was falling over his words. Gil laughed as he remembered stumbling over his words around Sara.

"As long as she wants to I don't have a problem with it," Gil told the boy. "Thank you sir," Isaac said. "One thing," Gil said. "Sir," he said cutting Gil off. "I would never do anything to disrespect any woman and most assuredly not Beth."

"Thanks," Gil said joking, "I would hate to have to feed you to my bugs." Isaac gave a worried laugh. "I am only teasing son," Gil said.

In the living room Beth said, "Of all the nerve. What on God's green earth makes him think I would want to go out with him?"

Sara had said that she had overheard one of the men at the lab talking about asking her out. "I can't stand that fool," Beth said. "I just thought I should tell you," Sara said.

"Is it true?" Beth asked her Mom. "Is what true?" she asked Beth. "I heard that you and his Dad had a history?"

Sara sat on the couch, memories came back to her that she would just as soon forget. "Well?" Beth asked.

"We dated," Sara said. "Before Dad I hope," Beth said. Sara smiled, "Have a seat." Beth sat next to her Mom.

"From the minute I laid eyes on your father I knew he was the one I wanted. It just took him longer to realize I was the one he wanted. I dated Allen's father to make Gil jealous."

"Did it work?" Beth asked. What Sara was about to tell her daughter she had not spoken of in years. "Your father darn near killed him."

Beth's eyes opened wide, "What!"

"I was not interested in Jerry," Sara said, "I just used him to make Gil jealous. Jerry wanted to take the relationship to the next level, when I told him the real reason why I was dating he got angry, I had never seen him that mad. He beat me and then raped me. When your father found out he went off the deep end. He hunted Jerry down, if it was not for the fact that Jim was with him I do believe Gil would have killed him. It took Jim and another officer to pull your Dad off Jerry. "

"Mom, I never knew," Beth said hugging her mother. "He did go to jail?" Beth asked.

"He was charged with assault and rape," Sara said. "He served 10 years of a 20 year sentence. Allen was born while Jerry was in prison."

Beth looked at her mother, a puzzled look on her face. "It seems like I was not the only woman Jerry was seeing," Sara snickered. "Molly did not turn down his request for sex. Jerry and Molly married right after he got out."

"WOW!" was all Beth could say. "Allen is as big a jerk as his dad from what I hear," Beth said.

"Hey sis," Ryan yelled, "Phone."

"If that is Allen I might just shoot him myself," she said laughing. It was not Allen it was Isaac. Beth walked smiling back into the kitchen, walking on cloud nine.

"Good news?" her dad asked. "Yep," was all Beth said.

Gil smiled. He went to find Sara to tell her, he found her in their room, crying.

"Love, what is it?" Gil asked gathering her in his arms. Sara buried her head in his chest and cried. Gil tenderly lift her face, he kissed her tears. "Sweetheart, what is it," he asked. Sara told him about her talk with Beth. "I guess it just stirred up all those old memories," Sara said, "Now his son wants to be with our daughter." Gil smiled at her, "I doubt that will happen." Gil told her of his talk with Isaac and Beth's phone call. "I am so happy," Sara said, "Isaac is such a sweet boy."

Chapter 5

Isaac had asked Beth out to dinner and a play, Ryan could not understand why she was so excited about it. "It is only a play," he had said, "And it is one she had seen before."

Sara smiled at her son, "Do you remember the first movie you and Tya went to see?" Ryan said he did. "As I recall," Sara said, "It was a 'stupid movie I have seen before'."

" 'But I would watch it a thousand times if she asked," Ryan said picking up on what his mother was thinking.

"She really cares for him," Sara said, "You leave them alone." Ryan hugged his mother, "Don't worry. Beth in love, who would have thought."

Sara smiled, how many years ago was it that her friends said the same thing about her when they found out she and Gil were dating. Sara shivered, "Too many." she said. "Too many what?" Gil asked coming into the kitchen. "Nothing," Sara said, "How about a glass of tea?"

"You know something," he told her walking up behind her and putting his arms around her. "What?" she asked. "No one can get my juices flowing the way you can," he said pulling her closer to him, "How about we forget about the tea and go upstairs and fool around."

Sara smiled, "You are impossible." "But you know you love me," Gil said. She did, of that there was no doubt. Sara smiled, "You know I do."

"I think I know what has been on you mind my love," Gil said. "Oh really?" she said cuddling close to him. "You son is going to get married, your daughter has found someone she cares about. You are afraid you are getting old," he said kissing her neck.

Boy did the hit the nail on the head, she thought. "My darling," he said, "I love you. I love you more now then the day we meant. Yes you are older, but if anything the years have taught you to be a better lover, better wife and mother. Sara, you are the breath in my lungs, the beat of my heart. I will never love you less, only more."

Sara turned to him, their lips meant and parted just enough to allow their tongues to dance around each other. "You made me am offer," she whispered.

Gil took her hand and they went to their room. Slowly he undresses Sara, letting his hands softly caress her. He lay her on the bed, they found each others lips, his hand went to her breasts then slowly he ran it down to her inner thigh.

He brought his lips to her breasts, sucking her nipples as his fingers played with her button. He left a trail of kisses from her nipples to her button, he paused just a minute to look at her womanhood. He was sure nothing in the world could be more beautiful then her womanhood, pink and moist waiting for him, needing him to make love in that special way that their years together have taught him being her extra joy.

He did not wait to long, he kissed and sucked at her button and her lips, he let his finger enter her so he could massage her spot. Soft moans turned into screams of passion. Each kiss, each sucking motion sent waves of pleasure throughout her body.

She was lost in the throngs of pleasure as she reached her climax, her juices filling his mouth he swallowed each drop. He kissed his way back to her lips. "Sweeter then ever," he said as he entered her.

Her tunnel was still hot and wet, it quivered and closed tight around his manhood. The tightness of it excited him more. He caressed her face and kissed her as he moved inside her.

Slowly at first, then faster, each thrust pushing him deeper inside her. Gil looked into her eyes, he loved the expression in Sara's eyes as he made love to her.

Her juices soaked his manhood, her tunnel tightened around it as she reached her climax. His explosive climax followed hers. Every ounce of strength drained from their bodies.

He lay his head on her chest, his hand cupping her breast. She kissed the top of his head, he could hear her heartbeat, feel her panting against his head. His strength slowly returned, he rolled from her and engulfed her in his arms.

She lay in her comfy spot. "I love it here," she said, "I can be 100 and still want to sleep right here."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 6

Three months later Ryan and Tya were married, after a brief honeymoon, a wedding gift from her parents, they moved into the basement apartment in Gil and Sara's place. Catherine stopped by for coffee with Sara, they were talking when Tya came into the kitchen in her nighty and robe.

"Hi Mom," she said kissing her. Then to Sara she said, "I forgot to get creamer." Sara smiled, "Help yourself. There is an extra one in the refrigerator." She kissed them both and headed back down stairs, Catherine had tears in her eyes.

"I know just what you mean," Sara said. Even though Catherine had not said a word Sara knew she was still thinking of Tya as a small girl, Sara had pictured Ryan as a small child too.

"We have to think of them as the responsible adults they have become," Sara said. "I know, "Catherine said, "Just before they were married Tya was doing research on line about the best birth control so she could talk to Missy about it during her appointment."

Tears filled Catherine's eyes, "My baby is grown up." They both sighed.

"Anyway," Catherine said trying to regain control of her emotions, "How are things going with Beth and Isaac?"

"Great," Sara said, "They have been seeing a lot of each other."

A tear fell from Sara's eye, "I may just lose this one too." Catherine hugged her, "They grow up way to fast." They both laughed.

"Speaking of 'growing up to fast'," Catherine said, "I heard from Lindsay. She is pregnant."

"That is so wonderful," Sara said. "Oh that's not the best part," Catherine said, "Their tour in Germany is up, they are coming home."

"Fantastic," Sara said. Lindsay had married an Air Force mechanic shortly after she graduated, they already had three children. "I am so excited," Catherine said.

"About what?" Gil asked coming in the back door. Sara filled him in. "Congratulations Granny," Gil said. "What have you two been crying over?" he asked. Sara looked at him, "What makes you think we were crying over anything?"

"Strawberry cream coffee cake," he said. Sara laughed. She and Catherine always shared a strawberry cream coffee cake whenever they had any "serious girl talk".

Catherine laughed, "We are getting to predictable. I have to run, see you all later."

Sara filled Gil in on their "girl talk". Gil smiled, "We can take care of the 'empty nest' syndrome."

Sara's eyes bulged wide open, "We are way to old for a baby."

Gil pulled her close to him and whispered, "Perhaps, but not to old to pretend we are trying to make one." Sara laughed. "Seriously," he said grabbing the last piece of coffee cake and a cup of coffee, "I have been thinking."

"About?" she asked grabbing a cup of coffee and joining him. "We have a four bedroom house and only two of them are filled," then he smiled, "If Isaac has his way soon three of them will be empty."

Sara's eyes started to water again, "Not my baby too." Gil giggled and held her, "That is what I was thinking about and NO I don't mean a baby. I love mine but I just could not handle that all over again." Sara happily agreed.

"I was thinking about adoption or foster care," he said. Sara smiled, "Yes. Older children that no one seems to want. I know all to well how hard it is to place older children. Let's check into it"

Gil smiled, stood up and walked to his desk, handing her some papers he said, "I already have."

"We still have so much love we can give a child," Sara said.

"I know," he said. "I think Warrick and Catherine should think about it too," Sara said knowing it would help fill the void in Catherin's life.

"Where do you think I got the idea?" Gil said.

It turned out that Warrick had considered the same thing, he had found a brother and sister, they were from a mixed marriage and both in their early - teens. The agency was having a hard time placing them.

"Rick is going to talk to Catherine tonight," Gil said, "The home where Camisha and Daryl are now can no longer keep them. Mrs. Stevens, the CPS worker assigned to them was wondering if Rick and Cath could take them in for a while."

"That is what gave you the idea," Sara said. "That and this," he said handing her a piece of paper.

Mrs. Stevens was also the worker for a 14 year old girl who has been deaf since birth.

"Mrs. Stevens told me Kathie is a handful. She has been in several homes, never stays in one very long," Gil said. "A big pain in the backside," Sara said. Gil laughed, "Sounds like another foster child I have heard a lot about." Sara threw her arms around him, "Yes. Let's do it."

Chapter 7

Kathie was not the only foster child that Gil and Sara took into their home, over the course of the next few years they had 12 all together and they loved each one of them.

They were all teen's, the ones harder to place. There never was a quiet moment in the Grissom household and that was the way Sara liked it.

Warrick and Catherine also kept up with keeping foster children, theirs - like Camisha and Daryl were also teens - some from mixed families, some not.

Two years after they were married Ryan and Tya had the first of their four children, they gave Gil, Sara, Warrick and Catherine a granddaughter and three grandsons.

Isaac and Beth were married a year after they first started seeing each other, they have a daughter and she is expecting their second one any day now, this one will be a boy.

Today is the 4th of July and everyone has gathered at the Grissom's for a cook out, after they are going to watch the fireworks.

Gil has tossed some stakes, burgers and hot dogs on the grill, along with some veggie burgers for Sara and Beth. All the ladies contributed to the meal by bringing their favorite foods.

Sara walks up to Gil and puts her arms around him, leaning her head on his back she whispers, "I love you." Gil turns and smiles then kisses her, "I love you too."

"Get a room you two," Nick calls. Sara laughs, "We have one but my husband said it we would be rude hosts if we went their, I may never want to leave, if you know what I mean." Sara winked and then kissed Gil again, he just nodded in agreement.

"I know you could not keep me away from that sexy body," he said playfully tapping her behind.

"Delete, Delete," Ryan said hitting her head, the thought of his parents having sex always brought that reaction. Beth just smiled, "I think it is sweet that they still love each other."

Ryan raised his eyebrow ("Just like his Dad," Sara would say.) "I think it is cool that they do too but WE don't have to hear about it do we?" he asked his sister.

Sara looked at him and smiled, "How do you think you and your sister got here? I could give you details if you want."

"NO! Please NO," Ryan said turning away. Gil looked at her and smiled, "With four little ones of his own I doubt he needs details." They all laughed.

"Hey, you got an extra burger?" a voice yelled. Everyone turned to see Lindsay and her family get out of their car. Sara ran to her and hugged her, "Catherine did not tell us you were coming."

"She dose not know," Lindsay said, "Where is she?"

"In the kitchen," Sara said.

Sara points Mathew, Lindsay's husband, and their four children to the food. Lindsay and Mathew had only stayed a year in Vegas after Germany then he was reassigned, they had been in Japan for the last few years, Catherine knew they were coming home, she was just not sure when.

Lindsay walked into the kitchen, Catherine had her back to the door. "I can't find those extra plates," she said thinking it was Sara.

"Hi Mom," Lindsay said. Catherine turned to face her daughter, tears coming form her eyes. Mother and daughter embraced.

Later, as the sun was setting the whole gang went to watch the fireworks, Gil and Sara were sitting on a blanket. Sara let out a sigh, "Life has been so good to us." Gil nodded and kissed her.

Just as he did one of the fireworks exploded high over head, "See," he said smiling at her, "Married all this time and I still see sparks each time we kiss."

The End


End file.
